Return
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: After two years Edward returns to central to ask Riza the girl of his dreams to be with him Edward will do everything to make her happy even if her idea of hapieness doesn't involve him
1. Chapter 1

Return

It's been two years since we stopped father in central. I stare out the train window as I head to central looking as the world rushes by. The truth is I am in love with lieutenant Hawkeye. When Mustang and Riza saw me after we tried to bring back mom I was instantly in love. Her blonde hair was short and her brown eyes were serious but full of kindness. Though I wanted to be a state alchemist to get our body's back I half wanted to do it to see her again. Through the years she was kind to us. Alphonse and Winry are leading a happy life back in Resembool. Now I need to do the same. I clench my hand into a fist that is full of determination. Riza.

The train arrives in central shortly and I straighten up my brown jacket. Walking through the streets is refreshing. The people seem to be having normal lives again. It makes me smile knowing that our efforts weren't for nothing. The streets are full of tourists.

After a couple of block I am at central command. It's been three years since I last came here. Taking a deep breath I walk in. I have no problems with security as I flash my state alchemist pocket watch at them. Though I can't use alchemy they gave me an exception. Instead I do research and report it to central. People are muttering things under their breath as I walk through the halls. I sigh. There's nothing more annoying than when people think you can't hear them.

I walk into the colonel's office.

He looks up from some paper work. He looks the same as if time had passed him by. "Oh Fullmetal" he says sitting up formally and looking serious. "What brings you here?"

"You can stop with boring side questions" I laugh.

Raising an eyebrow he sighs and I grin.

"You know you could be a little more formal with your superiors."

"Well I just got promoted," I say grinning.

This time he grins as he replies "so have I by 2 ranks." My Jaw drops as I barely hear the news.

Slapping myself in the head I pretend that I didn't hear him. Looking around the room I notice that it is empty. "Where is every one?"

"They are out for lunch and I heard they had an assignment to go on."

"Oh," I sigh feeling disappointed that I couldn't see Hawkeye.

"Is something the matter Fullmetal," he leans over his desk staring deeply at me.

Nothing at all Colonel. Grinning he goes back to his paper work. "Well I guess I'll see you soon Fullmetal."

I make my way to the door but stop as my hand turns the handle. "Mustang I just wanted to say thanks for all the help you gave us."

"What was that" he says pretending not to hear me.

"Nothing" I snicker and walk out the door. As I am about to close it I hear him say "Your welcome Fullmetal." For once he briefly smiles and then he returns to his normal serious expression.

Walking down the hall I sigh. I was hoping to see Hawkeye but now I find out she's gone. For a minute though I think about the Colonel. He seemed happy and the thought never occurred to me that he did anything to help us because he cared about us. Wow I think to myself. Since when have I ever been happy about the Colonel?

Walking down the hall I hear voices. Confused I stop and look down the hall on my left. I stop.

There in the center of the group is Hawkeye. She seems to be laughing but stops when she sees me. Her hair is longer and let down. She looks beautiful in her uniform. Her brown eyes connect with mine and for a brief moment I see her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Return 2

"Ed," Riza gasps a tear glittering from her eye from the sun. Everyone started to look in his direction.

They all open their mouths wide. Havoc even drops his cigarette.

"Ed," is that you Fuery says adjusting his glasses so he can see clearer.

"Ya" I say stupidly scratching my head.

Havoc walks over and pats me on my back. Nice to see you "Fullmetal."

Snickering I look at Hawkeye again. "I missed you guys" I say looking at her hoping she knows that the message is more for her.

Fuery gets teary eyed "Oh Mr Elric."

"Ya ya" Breda says casually grinning.

Falman seems to be the only one knowing whats going on so he clears his throat and says "I think Mr Elric would like to have a word with the Lieutenant."

I nod and follow Hawkeye as she walks down the hall. The guys pretend not to care but as soon as we turn the corner I hear them trying to tail me. She leads me to the mess hall where she grabs me some milk. "Here Ed" she says tossing it over to me.

When it lands in my hands I sigh. "Well your cruel."

She snickers "don't tell me you still hate milk."

I sigh and drink it. After chugging it down I look up to see her staring at me wide eyed.

"Don't think that I'm still a child lieutenant."

I blush as I remember her cheering along with all of the soldiers as I defeated Father. Her voice seemed to fuel me.

"Ed" she says bringing me back to the present.

"Oh sorry anyway how have you been here in central."

"It's been pretty good the colonel has finally got his eye sight back and has got a Major promotion." She seems to stare off but then asks "how's Alphonse?"

"Oh he and Winry I fine." I lean back in my chair. "I'm just trying to lead a normal life now."

Smiling she replies "well I hope you do."

We chat for a while and I can tell that the guys are watching me.

It's fun. We catch up on the events of the past 2 years and swap stories.

She smiles but frowns when she realizes the time.

"Dang I got to get back to work Ed. I'll have to catch you later."

"Uh, ok," I say nervously as she gets ready to leave.

Come on you idiot I think to myself. It's now or never. No. Common sense comes over me as the realization hits me again. She's too old for you. Well it's not age that is the most important thing. My inner conscious is holding its own civil war as I try to find some courage to ask her. Man I defeated monsters and criminals but I can't even ask a girl out.

"Bye Ed" the words slap me in the face bringing me back to normal.

Hawkeye is leaving. Taking a deep breath I jump out of my chair and say "Riza would you go out with me."

The hall drowned out the noise but from the corner of my eye I saw the guys gasping for air.

Riza is stunned for a minute. Then smiles "sure Ed" she says.

I gasp for air as relief fills me.

Can I see you later at my apartment tonight.

"Ya" I nod pulling a smile on my face.

"Great Ed see you." She waves before running off.

I throw a peace sign at the guys as they look stoned and full of envy.

Smiling I walk to the hotel I decided to stay in. When I'm at the door something occurs to me. I don't know where she lived.


End file.
